Group Episodes
These lists of group episodes are for when the show airs on television. The Joshua Video (series) Season 1 # Some January Fun/Valentines Day!/At Demos'/Heading to Dorothy's House # Talents and More With Joshua/A March Time # Egg Hunt Time!/Prize Time!/Some January Fun # Easter at Dorothy's/Talents and More With Joshua Season 2 # A Day at Dorothy's/Games at Dorothy's/Fun Times at Dorothy's/An Afternoon Relaxing # Rook Day! # More Rook!/An Endless Road # Gaming with Joshua # Bonfire Fun/More Rook! # Atlanta Time! # Fun Times in the Car! # Arriving at Atlanta!/Fun Times at Dorothy's # Mother's Day at Demos'/Games at Dorothy's # Mother's Day Breakfast/Mother's Day at Dorothy's # Traveling to the Pig Pen!/A Ride to Dorothy's House # Dorothy's Phone Call/Getting Ready for Tomorrow # Memorial Day at Dorothy's/Sunday at Dorothy's # Retirement Celebration # A Day at Sandy's/The Neighborhood/Games at Dorothy's # The Birthday Party # More Birthday Party/Bonfire Fun # Father's Day Breakfast/Father's Day at Dorothy's/Dorothy's Phone Call # Playroom Fun!/Bonfire Fun # Rook on Father's Day # More Rook on Father's Day/Fun Times at Dorothy's # Rook and Craziness/Games at Dorothy's # Popcorn!/Father's Day Dismiss # Crazy Pool Fun/Party Time at Dorothy's! # The Fireworks Display # Crazy July Pool Fun/Playroom Fun! Season 3 # Everest Time!/Playroom Fun! # The Incredi-Ball!/A Ride to Dorothy's House # Snack Time Craziness!/Sunday at Dorothy's # After Snack Time Craziness/More Fun and Adventure # The Leapin' Blizzard!/Leapin' Snack Time # The Leapin' Dismiss/The Tears/Sparkling Imagination! # Pizza Time!/Crazy Stairy Fun/A Time at Dorothy's House # Some New Changes/A Fun Show! # A Swim in Late July/Dinner and Fuse Fix/The Playroom TV # A Triple Birthday at Demos'/Giving Day Time! # Cootie Catcher Time!/A Birthday Call/Birthday Time At Logans'! # Dorothy's House After Logans'/The Birthday Dismiss/Giving Day Time! Season 4 # Movie Night Time!/After Movie Night # Wonders and Craziness/Messing With Blankets!/The Birthday Dismiss # Hanging Out at Dorothy's/Dinner and Fuse Fix # At the Fair!/After the Fair # A Crazy Time at Dorothy's/Petro Sunday!/A Cracker Barrel Day/Car Walking # Kids and Fun Games/A Late September Night!/A Crazy Time at Dorothy's # Seeing the Countryside # More Countryside # At the Wedding!/Hanging Out at Dorothy's # Leaving Gainesboro # Pizza and Rook!/Messing with Blankets! # Playing Dominoes! # More Dominoes! Season 5 # The Pig Pen and A Night at Dorothy's House/Pizza and Rook! # A Night at Dorothy's House/A Halloween Buzz! # November Pizza!/A Shed Sunday # Fetch Time!/Gift Boxing/Pizza and Rook! # Fun at a House/A Shed Sunday # Power Improvements/Wonders and Craziness # A Crazy Thanksgiving Lunch!/Gift Boxing # Thanksgiving at Dorothy's/A Night at Dorothy's House # Thanksgiving Evening!/A Crazy Thanksgiving Night! # Rook on Thanksgiving/After the Fair # The Birthday Girl/Decorating Dorothy's House # More Decorating at Dorothy's House/Christmas Craziness # The Christmas Letters and Breakfast/The Birthday Girl # A Christmas Hangout! # More of a Christmas Hangout! # Christmas Eve at Victoria and Ben's House # More Christmas Eve at Victoria and Ben's House/The Christmas Play and Presents # The Crazy Christmas Eve/Enjoying Christmas Eve Night/Decorating Dorothy's House # Christmas Day with Dorothy/Christmas Craziness # More Christmas Day with Dorothy # Projector Time!/A Wonderful Christmas Night # A Late December at Dorothy's/Enjoying Christmas Eve Night # Rook in December/The Crazy Christmas Eve Season 6 # Cracker Barrel Time/Pig Pen February # Valentines Day and Piggies/A Night at Dorothy's House # Pickle Pig Time!/A Shed Sunday # The Hangout at Victoria and Ben's House/Valentine's Day Fun # A Longhorn Time/Cracker Barrel Time # An Egg Hunt in March/The Pickled Egg Hunt # Joshua's Fourteenth Birthday Part 1 # Joshua's Fourteenth Birthday Part 2/Mother's Day on a Friday # A Mother's Day Breakfast/Fun Upstairs/A Mother's Day Afternoon # 100 Dash Time! # More 100 Dash!/June in the Pig Pen/Father's Day Overload # Dark Caves, Light, and Rocks # Walking on Water/Snotty Imagination # After Imagination Comes Snacks # So Much Tasting, Feeling, and Imagination/More 100 Dash! # Playing and Eating/Darkness, Light, and Flicker Flying # Eating and Height Time # Ice, Water, Vapor, and Power!/Walking on Water # Pizza in the Cave # Playtime and Clean Up Time/Joshua's Fourteenth Birthday Part 2 Season 7 # The Road to Washington DC/June in the Pig Pen # A Sunday in Washington DC # A Monday in Washington DC # Driving and Visiting # A Day in New York City!/Heading to Connecticut/The Family Reunion # An Afternoon in Connecticut/Heading to Virginia to Sleep # Heading Through Virginia/A Day in New York City! # Heading Back to Tennessee!/Danny and Dorothy's Birthday/Ben's Fantastic Birthday! Season 8 # The Day Before the Trip/Danny and Dorothy's Birthday # The Trip to Iowa Begins # It's Iowa!/An Afternoon in Iowa # Iowa Bowling Night/Danny and Dorothy's Birthday # Iowa Bowling Night Continues # Golf Cards in Iowa/Heading to Virginia to Sleep # Golf Cards in Iowa Continues # Golf Cards in Iowa Continues Again/An Afternoon in Iowa # A Wonderful Time in Iowa/Iowa Bowling Night # Dominoes in Iowa # Dominoes in Iowa Continues/Danny and Dorothy's Birthday # Dominoes in Iowa Continues Again/An Afternoon in Iowa # The Last Full Day of Iowa/A Wonderful Time in Iowa # Goodbye, Iowa # A Cookout to See/A Thanksgiving Lunch to Remember/A Great Thanksgiving at Dorothy's/Danny and Dorothy's Birthday # Victoria's 30th Birthday/A Thanksgiving Lunch to Remember # Christmas and Happy Cries/Gifting Cheer/Christmas Eve Time/A Thanksgiving Lunch to Remember # Christmas at Home # Heading to Florida/Three Days in Florida/Leaving Florida Season 9 # The Wonderful Birthday # Continuing the Wonderful Birthday/April Showers Bring the Pig Pen # Saturday Egg Hunting/Victoria's 30th Birthday # A Neat Friday # The New House # Visiting the New House/A Wonderful Sunday Season 10 # A New Puppy # The Pup Goes to Dorothy's House/A Scenic Thanksgiving # Decorating Early/Thanksgiving 2017 Part 1/Saturday Egg Hunting # Thanksgiving 2017 Part 2 # A Friday Thanksgiving/The Pup Goes to Dorothy's House # Decorating Sandy's House # A Bathroom Remake and Miss Universe/The Pup Goes to Dorothy's House # A Special Day # A Special Party/Sweet Decorating # Victoria's Early Birthday and the Christmas Lights/A Friday Thanksgiving # Santa's Visit # Christmas Eve Eve at Demos'/Christmas Eve at Sandy's Part 1 # Christmas Eve at Sandy's Part 2 # Christmas 2017 Part 1 # Christmas 2017 Part 2 # Christmas 2017 Part 3/Sweet Decorating # The Road to Daytona # The Daytona Vacation Part 1 # The Daytona Vacation Part 2/A Bathroom Remake and Miss Universe # The First Sunday of 2018 at Dorothy's/Christmas Eve Eve at Demos' # A New Kitten/A Bathroom Remake and Miss Universe # Bryson's Eighth Birthday/Carolyn's Birthday at Demos' # April Fools and Easter/Joshua's Sweet Sixteenth Birthday/Mother's Day Somewhere Season 11 # Nicole and Katherine's Birthday Party # Birthday Time at Dorothy's/The Fourth of July # The Washington DC Trip Begins # The Washington DC Trip Part 1 # The Washington DC Trip Part 2/Next Stop, Virginia! # The Beach, the Birthday, and the Fun/Heading Back Home/Dorothy's Birthday at Sandy's House # Dorothy's New Makeover/Birthday Time at Dorothy's # Spending the Friday Night with Dorothy # A Weekend with Dorothy/A Day at the Bell Buckle Craft Fair # A Halloween So Crazy/A Friday in the Pig Pen and Spending the Night/Birthday Time at Dorothy's # A Great Saturday at Dorothy's House/Decorating Before Thanksgiving/A Day at the Bell Buckle Craft Fair Season 12 # Decorating Sandy's Tree # A Decorative Night at Dorothy's House/A Day with the Kings # A December at Dorothy's House/Special Visitors # Christmas at Reta's Part 1 # Christmas at Reta's Part 2/A Day at the Bell Buckle Craft Fair # Christmas Eve at Dorothy's House Part 1 # Christmas Eve at Dorothy's House Part 2 # Taking Dorothy to the House/Christmas 2018 Part 1 # Christmas 2018 Part 2 # Christmas 2018 Part 3 # Christmas 2018 Part 4/Taking Dorothy to the House # A Christmas Afternoon/A December at Dorothy's House # New Year Time! # New Year's Day at Dorothy's House Part 1 # New Year's Day at Dorothy's House Part 2 # New Year's Day at Dorothy's House Part 3/Bryson's Birthday at Dorothy's House # The First Day of March at Dorothy's House # A Saturday Including Bryson's Birthday Party/Carolyn's Birthday Weekend # A Late March at Dorothy's House/An April Weekend to Remember # A Sunny Easter/Carolyn's Birthday Weekend # May Weekends Bring Good Times # Late May at Dorothy's House/Hilton Head Part 1 # Hilton Head Part 2 # June at Dorothy's House/Spending Time With Family